


Tinta en tu corazón

by Ney_Rivero



Series: Tatuaje AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conejito de trama que no me dejará en paz, Drarry, F/M, M/M, Scorbus, tatuajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ney_Rivero/pseuds/Ney_Rivero
Summary: Era simple tinta.Y decía tantas cosas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Parejas menores de fondo, Pasado Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Pasado Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Tatuaje AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Tinta en tu corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aquí está la continuación que me dije que no haría de "Tinta en tu cintura", esta vez con el PoV de Draco. Los conejitos de trama ganaron niños. No peleen con ellos, saldrán en el bando perdedor.

Comenzó, como todas las cosas locas que Draco había hecho en su vida ( _excepto volverse un mortífago, pero no vayamos ahí_ ), por culpa de Pansy.

Hay muchos días en los que Draco se pregunta que tan ingenuo era su yo de cuatro años para aceptar ser amigo de esa niña de cabello corto.

La retrospectiva es 20/20 dicen los muggles.

Antes de que Draco pudiera protestar Blaise y Theo ya habían enganchado un brazo cada uno sobre sus hombros y lo habían sentado frente al muggle con el aparato extraño en la mano.

Todavía no perdona a ese par de traidores, ¡la cosa ( _Tatuaje, dijeron que se llamaba_ ) dolía como un Cruciatus de la tía Bella maldición!

Sin embargo, jamás les dirá que la pequeña cosa ( _Tatuaje Draco, te lo he dicho muchas veces-Pansy suspiró_ ) lo había ayudado mucho en sus noches más oscuras.

Astoria lo comprendía y eso era todo lo que Draco podía pedir, y si a veces ella pasaba la mano suavemente por las flores blancas en su muñeca, bueno, Draco no era alguien que pudiera hablar.

Los años pasaron, Scorpius nació, Astoria murió y la vida continuó como siempre.

_No lo hizo, pero es bonito fingir que sí._

Entonces Scorpius llegó hablando de su nuevo amigo, _Papá, ¡tienes que conocerlo, Albus es asombroso, es tan inteligente y puede hablar con las serpientes, serpientes, papá!_ , y Draco simplemente, no sabía que sentir. Asombro, tal vez, amargura, bastante en realidad, envidia, por lo que pude ser y no fue, y alegría, porque su hijo tendría la oportunidad que él no.

Draco esperaba que su amistad durara, en serio lo hizo, pero los miedos del pasado no son fáciles de quitar. 

Y llegó el día en que Scorpius regresó de su primera visita a la casa Potter-Weasley ( _bueno, solamente Potter ahora_ ) y derrumbó todas las paredes que Draco tejió en su corazón con 7 simples palabras.

-Papá, ¡tiene tu constelación en la cintura!


End file.
